Pair Poems
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: G1. Poems about different pairings is all I have to say. Poems about family, friends, lovers, and just random other pairings. Warning: some slash pairings...character death...fluffy... **Newest Chapter is Skyfire and Starscream**
1. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

Okay…one day I was bored and then a poem came to me…and soon others did as well…so I typed them down...  
They are not really long…but I still wanted to post them…hope you all enjoy them.  
If you have a pairing (friendship, romance, random crack…) tell me, and maybe I might be able to think up of something…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_They stood there, side-by-side. Like the earth, and like the sky.  
__They were brothers, through it all.  
__Through thick and thin.  
__Through good and bad.  
__They were together.  
__No force on earth or any other planet could separate them.  
__Death was no exception.  
__They lived together and died together.  
__Like the last beat of a heart, like the last wave of energy in a spark.  
__What they are meant nothing, who they are meant everything.  
__Who they were, was everything.  
__They were brothers.  
__Forever.  
__And so they left the world of the living.  
__Side-by-side, hand-to-hand.  
__Together and Always.  
__Brothers.  
__Sunny and Sides._

* * *

Okay…so this was about the Twins…sorry if it was sad-ish…it just came to me and I decided to type it!

Next chapter will be a poem about Prowl and Jazz!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	2. Jazz and Prowl

This is the poem/chapter about Jazz and Prowl…opposites who really go great together…as friends or as lovers…  
This could be a slight slash fic. or a friendship…it is just how you preceded it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_The Music and the Silence.  
The Dark and the Light.  
The Fire and the Water.  
The Doer and the Thinker._

_The opposites of each other.  
Each other of opposites.  
Come together so perfectly,  
And yet they are ever so different._

_One listens, one sees.  
One hears, one leads.  
Music of dance, and Dance of Silence.  
Opposites so drastically, but Similarities so considerably._

_Hiding in darkness.  
Standing proud in light.  
One dark.  
One light._

_The Fire that burns through sparks,  
And the Water that flows and leads to a fight.  
Powers so different, yet  
Compliant so well._

_One fights the fights,  
One thinks the fights.  
He does what is to be done.  
He thinks what is there to be done._

_Their differences tell so much about them,  
Yet they are so similar than different.  
They are same,  
Yet different.  
Jazz and Prowl._

* * *

And now I have Jazz and Prowl done. They are my favorite pairing…whether it is as friends or lovers…they are just too cute together!

Next chapter will be a poem about Hound and Mirage.

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. Hound and Mirage

Here is the poem about Hound and Mirage…and yes, this is slash…DON'T LIKE IT…CLICK THE BACKSPACE! Well…then again it could be friendship…just a really strong friendship…  
You could perceive it either way…

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_The forest that hides the Hound,  
__Find not the green one.  
__For he doesn't want to be found. _

_Hide the Mirage, he can't be seen.  
__The illusion cannot be undone.  
__But only one can find the Mirage, the Hound. _

_The Hound is kind, not mean.  
__Caring for the one,  
__The Mirage he had found._

_The Mirage is keen.  
__But he cares about none,  
__Except for the Hound._

_Decpticons fien'  
__Are never fun.  
__But that is how they each other found._

_One of armor green,  
__And one whose eyes are like the sun.  
__The Hound.  
__And the Mirage that is found._

* * *

I can tell you one thing…'Villanelle' is the hardest style of poetry that I have ever tried to write…BUT I DID IT! I just took me a couple of days to complete…

Villanelle is a type of poetry where there are only two rhyming sounds. There is no set meter, and the rhyme-and-refrain pattern is A1bA2 abA1 abA2 abA1 abA2 abA1A2.

I haven't decided on the next poem pair…so if you have an idea…let me know!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	4. Red Alert and Inferno

Here is the Red Alert/Inferno poem…and this is Slash…DON'T LIKE IT…CLICK THE BACKSPACE BUTTON!

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…  


* * *

_Red Alert.  
__Endangering not his friends,  
__Doing his duty to the end,  
__Always trying to stand tall,  
__Living up to his name;  
__Ever always, but missing something in the end.  
__Really never in love,  
__Till he found his Fire.  
__&(and)  
__Inferno,  
__Never thought twice about it.  
__Friends at friends at first, but  
__Earning trust and,  
__Realizing.  
__Now that he has Red love.  
__Oh, the perfect pair they are.  
_

* * *

This is a special kind of poem design…if you don't get the design…take the first letter of each line and spell it out…heh heh heh…

Next poem…I am taking suggestions!

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	5. Megatron and Starscream

Here is Megatron and Starscream…and no, sorry to burst anyone's bubble, but this isn't slash…this tells about these two and how they stand back to back, ready to take each other down…

It's weird…no one is review…but people are sure adding this story to their favorites and alert lists like crazy…hmmm….

**Disclaimer**: don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_The two forces of the night,  
__One of Stars, and one of Might,  
__Fight against the Day brothers,  
__As well as each other._

_The one of Might  
__Fights against the carrier of Light.  
__Till the battle is done,  
__And there is only one._

_Stars, who fights  
__Against Day and Might.  
__Seeking power,  
__Every hour._

_These two,  
__Who,  
__Watch their own backs  
__From each others' attacks.  
__Are more powerful together,  
__Than apart._

* * *

Okay…yes I know you could interpret the ending like 'Well, if you squint…' and then again poetry is how you look at a poem through your eyes…but it wasn't supposed to be slash. Just saying.

Anyway…haven't planned the next poem…so SUGGESTIONS!!!

Also…this isn't regularly updated…just when I get inspirations…or suggestions…

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	6. Rumble and Frenzy

Aww…you guys really do like this story! I got reviews!!! THANK YOU!!! Thankz **9aza** and **lokimademedoit**!!!

Any who…this is Rumble and Frenzy…and no…this isn't slash! Also…sorry that they are two separate poems, but they both relate to each other. I can't not control my muse or the plot bunnies when I get inspired…or bitten…(and school doesn't help either…)

**Disclaimer**: don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_Rumble_

_Rumbling thunder,  
__Blasting music into hear.  
__Twin to the Frenzy.  
_

_Frenzy_

_Fearing the Frenzy,  
__Losing to its loud music.  
__Twin to the Rumble._

* * *

So…these two poems are in the Haiku style of poetry…it was my homework to create two…and I had been talking with someone about what the next poem should be about…then, in the middle of class, these two Cassetticons came up and scream 'DO US!' …I gave in…

Anyway…next poem…ANY SUGGESTIONS?!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	7. Ironhide and Chromia

Thankz again **9aza** for reviewing!!! Here is that IronhidexChromia poem you kept asking about…thankz for reminding me!

It is amazing how my poetry class is inspiring these poems…I mean, we are talking about Hip-Hop themed poems…and Transformers managed to bug me and inspire my muse and plot bunnies! Go figure!  
This is a IronhidexChromia poem.

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_Explosions.  
__That is what brought them together.  
__Their loud sounds and blinding light,  
__Gave them the fuel to fight._

_They fought against all odds.  
__Against their enemies.  
__But they fought together,  
__Through the loud explosions._

_Cascading sparks,  
__Falling stars to them.  
__Loud explosions,  
__Cheers to them._

_The iron chrome of their guns,  
__Blazing in the battle.  
__Tough hide and quick Mi.  
__Her and him fighting together forever._

* * *

So…school actually does inspire something…would have never thought! (also...can you spot the little thing the poem that makes it an IronhidexChromia poem...bet'cha ya can't!)

Anyway…next poem…SUGGESTION?!?!?

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	8. Optimus Prime and Elita One

Thankz again **9aza** for the encouragement…I would probably never get these done without it…and so, here is the Optimus PrimexElita-1 pome!

Like I said above…this is OptimusxElita…amazing enough, this is the poem I am using in a project…shush…teacher doesn't know that it is about Transformers!  
It is a bit…vague in parts…you have to read with a Transformers mind to understand it…and since, well duh, I'm posting in the TF fanfiction section…so y'all should be able to understand it…

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_Do the stars shine bright in dark sky tonight?  
__Glowing and Shining in the dark cold sky.  
__Bright for only you and me tonight.  
__They are only yours my dear love and my.  
__They also brighten our dark and lone days,  
__Through the fights and death every day we see.  
__Optimistic, always we should be, may  
__Beautifully our elite dreams may be._

_My dear, here on the dark and lonely Earth,  
__New shining stars in the dark sky out come.  
__The endless midnight gave to their new birth,  
__But our wonderful love stays forever same.  
__In the space above, the bright stars they do,  
__For both optimistic me and elite you._

* * *

Okie Dokie then…finished this…FINALLY!!!  
Also…this is a Sonnet style poem…school demanded it…as well as my fanfic. transformers…grr you all!

Next poem…well, it really isn't a pairing per-say…just wait and see…and also…SUGGESTIONS?!?!?

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


	9. Transformers

**9aza**, thank you once more for reviewing! You helped me keep going! THANKZ!!

Okay people, this isn't a pairing poem. LE GASP! Okay, don't freak out and come after me…but this poem is more about the Transformers in general. So read and find out!  
Also…I made this for poetry class…silly teacher doesn't know it is actually based off of Transformers…

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_To transform,  
__You need to choose a side.  
__The side of Right,  
__Or the side of Deception._

_To transform,  
__You need to be brave.  
__To fight,  
__Or to flee._

_To transform,  
__You need, for the long journey ahead,  
__The ground,  
__Or the sky._

_To be a transformers,  
__You need to believe in yourself,  
__Or not.  
__But be able to transform with all your heart._

* * *

Okay…done with this! This was the third TF poem I used in poetry…(I hope I get a good grade on that stupid project!)

Next poem…ANY SUGGESTIONS? (I am thinking about doing a non-slash Blaster and Soundwave…what do y'all think?)

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	10. Blaster and Soundwave

Once again, **9aza**, my friend, you inspire me! and thankz for reviewing!

Okay, so I passed the project…YEA! But my Optimus and Elita got knocked a few points off for not having a 'Rhythm?' …*shrugs* whatever that means…anyway…this is a non-slash Soundwave and Blaster…sorry to burst anyone's bubble…

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_The rhyme and rhythm  
__The sound and song  
__The beat and bop  
__The blast and the blues._

_One of sound followers,  
__One of action followers.  
__Rumble and Frenzy,  
__Eject and Rewind._

_But these two battle,  
__To beat each other.  
__For one the side of good and the another evil,  
__And to best each other._

_Sound and Music.  
__Soundwave  
__Blaster  
__One will rock; the other will roll away._

* * *

Still think I should have passed with a perfect on that project…*shrugs* oh well!

Okay…SUGGESTION?! Anyone…anyone at all?

REVIEW!!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	11. Skywarp and Thundercracker

Well…**9aza** suggested a LONG time ago for a Skywarp and Thundercracker…here you go!

Well…not much to say really. Been busy with a ton of other stuff…not any suggestion here for poems…so…yyeeaahh…  
ALSO…yeah…slash. HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON IF YOU DON'T LIKE!

**Disclaimer: **don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_The Sky dancer follows the Thunder as it crackles through the sky.  
__He dances with grace, disappearing and reappearing in harmony  
__With the Thunder that booms across the heavens blue canvas._

_They mirror each other,  
__Like the reflecting waters  
__Of the ocean below._

_They contradict each other in more than one way like darkness and light,  
__Colors of the dark nights and of the bright blue days of summer  
__And attitudes of one that is jovial and mischievous and one that is stoic._

_The compliant each other,  
__Yet divide each other.  
__Like the Northern and Southern wind but who's' winds make the perfect storm._

* * *

Anyway….

SUGGESTIONS? Anyone…anyone at all? Suggestion…and maybe a mini prompt…but that could be optional…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	12. Starscream and Sunstorm

Well…since today is **9aza**'s birthday…I decided to give her a present…though this isn't supposed to be updated now. I have a list, and this was like fourth down.  
But, anywho…  
The first poem I finished today…the second one(finished today as well) is for **9aza**. She loves this pairing…  
Also…yes…I have suggestions…but, you can send in them as well!

**Disclaimer: **don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_Star  
__Burning up  
__Sun_

_Scream  
__The heavens so bright  
__Burning in the rages_

_Not understood  
__Created from lies-trying to find his own truth-  
__Storm_

_The fire licks the skin  
__burns all  
__and greed consumes all_

_Evil  
__Star  
__Scream  
_Good  
_Sun  
__Storm_

_Ironic, is it…  
__that you're my sun.  
__That you brighten my life,  
__never had anything done that before.  
__Not even Primus._

_Ironic, is it…  
__that I follow you.  
__Like a moth to a bright flame,  
__never had I loved-_HA loved_-someone before.  
__Not even the cause._

_Can it be…  
__love that I feel for you.  
__Like a beautiful dawn,  
__loving you brightens me.  
__I love you always._

_Can it be…  
__really love I have for you.  
__Like, true love,  
__because it just feels that way, no lies.  
__Always, I love you._

_Together,  
__we meet.  
__Like Stars in the heavens.  
__I'm your Sun, so you say.  
__But I don't mind._

_Together,  
__we are bound.  
__You're my everlasting, loving Sun,  
__I'm just your Star in the dark heavens above.  
__But, that feels alright with me._

_Lies have been spoken,  
__about both of us.  
__But…we are still together.  
__Traitor and Outcast.  
__Can it be…ironic, is it…together…  
__We are._

_

* * *

_

Here you go **9****aza**…some StarscreamxSunstorm…well, more in the second poem…

Next is going to be one of my favorites (why haven't I thought of this one before) Acid Storm and Sunstorm.

Suggestions are still loved!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!

Happy birthday **9aza**!


	13. Acid Storm and Sunstorm

So, here is the poem that I should have thought of doing a long time ago…oh well. This is one of my favorite pairings…just so odd and different, but they fit together so perfectly! ^^  
Also, send in your suggestions!

**Disclaimer: **don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_The Rain,  
__It reminds me of you.  
__Its rhythmic sound calms my spark.  
__And makes me imagine you were here with me.  
__Can you please come back, for the rains have stop now…_

_The sun is shining now.  
__Well…it's not really truly a sun.  
__Just the light reflecting off one of our moons.  
__But I know there is the sun is out there.  
__But…I wish I could see my Sun again.  
__Please come back my sun…_

_My Rain,  
__I get to see you again.  
__Way far away in the heavens above.  
__Are you excited of my arrival?  
__I am of yours…_

_My Sun, you are returning.  
__Can it truly be?  
__I cannot wait for you arrival,  
__ Just as a planet awaits its sun arrival._

_I am back my Rain,  
__I finally get to see you.  
__Primus had made sure we were both alright.  
__Even if you don't believe in Him._

_My Sun, you are really back.  
__I embrace you, swearing that we shall never part.  
__You thank Primus that we are together.  
__Even if I don't believe, I am still glad you're back._

_My Rain who is so cold and dark sometimes with your work,  
__And my Sun, who sometimes shines to brightly for me,  
__We are meant to be together.  
__Raining Sun.__

* * *

_

Well, it was a bit more different than I would have expect…but the inspiration hit me when it was raining really hard outside. Acid Storm just popped up just like that…and Sun. decided to follow Acid… :D

Well…send in your suggestions…still open to them. I don't really know what pairing I'm doing next…(needs to go find my list…)

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	14. Skyfire and Starscream

Well…here it is. Probably not the best…I was trying to find a certain type of poem to do for it…before I just said forget it and did my own thing. Whether or not that was a smart move or a dumb one…  
Also, this was suggested by **Mahimomo**…here you go!

**Disclaimer:** don't own Transformers…wishing on the wishing star ever so much that I did, but the wishing star doesn't like me at all…

* * *

_Ice  
_I am _alone_…  
-I _miss_ him as I head back.  
it just isn't _fair_!

_Snow  
_So, this is _it_…  
-some fate this _is_ in fact.  
Still…this just isn't _fair_…

_Blizzard  
_Blinded-I _wasn't_, not in choosing my path.  
-Be it whatever…_still choose_ this.  
Bound to _different sides_…

…I'm still sad…  
Sky'…

-I still love you.-  
Star'…

* * *

Well…I hoped you liked it. I was iffy on it…so, well…whatever…  
(…sorry guys…I'm tired from posting other stuff…excuse the tired-crabby self…thank you…)

Suggestions…are always welcomed. I have a list…but the more the merrier is alright…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
